Harry Kirkland: Son of England
by Crazy as a Cheshire Cat
Summary: After being kicked out of the house by Vernon Dursely, Harry collapses in the snow and is found by England. Will the magical community be able to handle their savior after he was raised by countries? Warning: Yaoi(Boy/Boy) England/Spain(Authur/Antonio) and Harry/Prussia. T for safety and because Hetalia is involved.
1. Prologue

**Yes, yes. I know. I need to update my other stories. However, most of the in progress ones are up for adoption as of now. If you want one, just let me know. My muse for those is completely gone, and I would feel bad for just abandoning them. PM me if you want one. Now, welcome to my new story, Harry Kirkland.**

~-~Prologue~-~

A young boy shivered in the cold, barely covered in the rags his aunt and uncle kept him in, he stumbled through the snow, feeling frost bite try to take his bare feet. His throat was already numb from the cold, but he tried one last time to yell for help, but instead came out a mangled warble. However, before he collapsed, he saw black boots and green pants before him and a worried voice asking after his well-being. The world soon went black.

.:':.***Hetalia!***.:':.

Emerald green eyes slowly opened and slowly focused. The boy looked around and tried to get out of the soft bed he was in, only to fall flat on his face. He slowly sat up and climbed back in carefully, being careful to not aggravate his injuries further. Although he was only eight, he knew what happened; he wasn't a stupid child by any means. While he was attempting to orient himself, the door slowly creaked open, and the boy found himself facing a blond man with huge eyebrows and green eyes.

The man noticed he was awake and-after putting down the tray he was holding-rushed over to the boy to check on him. After making sure there was no fever remaining, he rewrapped the boy's feet, to minimal protest. Standing, he looked at the boy, with soft eyes creased in worry.

"Hello lad, what's your name?" He asked, despite already having suspicions after seeing the lightning bolt scar. "Why were you out in that storm?"

The child looked at him-warily, the man noted-before responding in a raspy voice, "My name? I'm not sure, sir. My aunt and uncle always call me Freak, and my cousin calls me Punching bag. My parents are dead, they died in a car crash, you know." He answered innocently, deciding the man would've already hurt him if he had any intentions to do as such. "I was kicked out of the house by my uncle, and decided to run away. I got lost and passed out. Now, Who're you?"

Looking slightly shocked, the man replied slightly shakily, "My name is Authur Kirkland. My boy, do you believe in magic?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, look. I have a legitimate reason why I couldn't update until now. My laptop crashed, and so my dad, despite my protests on price, got me a Macbook. I convinced him to get me the least expensive one, but still. Anyway, the typing program that came with the computer sucked pickled apples, and so I had to wait until mom would give me the code to download Word.**

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."

- An ancient Chinese belief

**Chapter 1: Letter received**

Harry ran down the stairs, already dressed, only to run into a body. He flinched and grabbed his head, looking up to find his favorite uncle looking at him with a raised eyebrow. With a great grin, Harry launched himself up, giving Alistair a hug.

"Morning, Uncle Scottie!" He exclaimed, making Scotland wince.

"Good morning. Happy eleventh birthday, loud brat; have you made your decision?"

Harry looked up at Alistair thoughtfully, "Well, Hogwarts is on your land right? So, I would be able to see you more often? I might as well go, I know you miss me when you're there."

Scotland scoffed at that and put his nephew down. "Perish the thought! Now, let's head to the kitchen. I heard Artie made you a cake." He chuckled at his favorite child's face, "So I invited Spain over to make one that is edible." Seeing Harry's face light up, he walked with him into the kitchen, with his hand on his shirt to stop him from bounding in there, preventing the destruction of yet another cake.

When they made it into the kitchen, the cake was laid out, with eight plates and silverware already on the table, a dark blue table cloth under that, gifts on the cabinet, and a huge fight by the sink, with an Italian hiding behind a German.

"Shut up, rotten tomato! Just because you can cook without killing people does not mean you have bragging rights!"

"fufufufufufufufu, of course it does, Inglaterra! It's not like I cooked it alone, after all! Besides, he might get his Hogwarts letter today! While I wish he would come to my country for magic training, he is British, and the 'Savior' of YOUR magical community!"

"Besides, England, the awesome me needs to make sure his awesomely young love is happy on his birthday!"

Hearing the fight, Harry sweat dropped before walking up to his boyfriend and hugging him from behind, relishing in the feeling of the former country's muscles relaxing. In the six years since England saved his life in that blizzard, his nutrition problem was fixed, allowing him to become rather tall for his age, putting him at fifty-five inches, weighing eighty pounds. He was the perfect size to hold his favorite country, much to Prussia's awesome pleasure.

"Calm down, Gilly, my epic Knight of Awesome; seeing the countries that saved and raised me first thing in the morning always makes me happy. You know that!" He whispered comfortingly, embracing Prussia around the waist and burying his face in his back.

"Happy awesome birthday, love. Now, you should let go, before your fathers kill me." Gilbert replied, unwrapping Harry from around him, and moving them both slightly behind Germany upon noticing the glares from England and Spain. "West, help us, please?"

Germany sighed and rubbed his face with the heel of his hand in exasperated amusement. Meeting Scotland's amused gaze with his own, he looked at the two glaring countries. "You two should just give it up already. He's eleven, and if he wants to spend time with my brother, then let him."

"Veeeee~, I don't think you should fight, It is Harry's birthday, after all!" The Italian said, prancing around his boyfriend and coming to a stop in front of Harry, "Here's your birthday pasta I know you love! As usual, I made the pasta while Romano made the sauce. However, this year, since you're going to Hogwarts, we also got you something else!"

Romano came into the room, holding a huge egg with blue stars. "This is an egg from our magical community; you pour a bit of magic into it, and what is inside forms based on what your magical signature claims your true familiar would be."

"We asked England to make sure, but no matter what it is, it will be accepted into the school, since it is your magical familiar. It's like placing a bit of your soul into the egg, after all." Veneziano continued, while Romano hands the egg off to the boy. Harry grasped the egg in both hands, and looked to Romano for help.

"Okay, you bastard. Now all you have to do is focus magic into your hands and then slowly trickle it into the egg. I know England taught you how to do that."

Harry nodded a little, before following the Italian country's directions. He focused a bit of his magic into his hands, before directing it to the egg, letting it trickle in slowly. Everyone besides the Italian countries were amazed to see the blue stars turn green like Harry's eyes. He continued releasing magic into the egg, until he felt it shake. He opened his eyes-he never noticed he closed them-and looked at the egg as it shivered and shook.

He looked at Veneziano helplessly, but saw his thrilled and proud facial expression, and looked back to the egg. He jumped when it started to crack, but nobody reacted when the Italians didn't move. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the egg and a small head peeked out, wet from the inside of the egg, eyes being surprisingly developed. Harry hurried to pull back some of the shell, seeing his familiar having some trouble. Between the two of them, they got the animal out of the egg, and Harry looked down at it.

"What is this? Does anybody know?" Harry asked, looking down at his cat-like creature, which was blue with purple lightning down his sides and purple eyes. His tail was long and had a rounded blade on it, similar to an axe.

Everybody shook their heads no, stunned. Leave it to Harry to get an animal not even countries recognized…

'_I am a tailstrom pantera, ya know. I'm the only one around anymore, ya know!'_

Harry jumped at hearing the voice in his head, and looked at the pantera with wide eyes. He turned his gaze to Prussia. "We have a mental connection… Gilly, I have a mental connection with my familiar."

Prussia knelt down to his love's side, and looked at the adorable creature born of his soul. "Can you make this connection with anyone? While he's gone, I can't get in touch with him if he gets in trouble, which he will with his luck. If you can connect our minds, I would be able to find him anywhere."

~,~HarryKirklandTheSonOfEngland~`~

Harry looked at his mate and realized he was serious. He turned to look at his familiar questioningly and saw him contemplating it. He leaned into Prussia, causing him to shift to accommodate his added weight, and snuggled into him slightly, much to the amusement of the other countries and the amazement of the pantera.

He watched as his wizard unconsciously snuggled into the country he was sitting by, and how the country instinctively wrapped an arm around him protectively, as if to save him from the rest of the world. Realizing how difficult the coming year would be without this, he slowly reached out for the albino's mind.

Prussia felt something brushing at his mind, which only happened around telepaths. He allowed the connection, feeling it being 'welded' to another's. A glow began to appear around the three, which worried everybody except England, since he saw the fairies flying around the trio. What everybody could see was the aura surrounding them and turning into a red string that tied around their pinkies. They continued to watch amazed as the string turned invisible, before disappearing with a slight glimmer.

The three broke out of their trance, only to turn and see the flabbergasted audience. Harry looked at his familiar, before turning to Prussia. "What'd I miss?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Ugh, Band Camp is not fun. Okay, since it is the weekend, I can finally work on this chapter! I would like to send out a great big thank you to those of you readers who have followed, favorited, or reviewed my story, since I appreciate you all keeping track of this story! It may not be the best thing you've ever read, but I would like to think it is worth your attention. Thank you for your patronage! :P**

**Pairing(s): Harry/Prussia, Spain/England**

**Mentioned: France/England, Romano/Germany/Italy**

**Talking: **"Pub, pub, pub and go!"

**Mental Connection: **_'Fish and chips'_

**Thinking: **:To those that I hate, a curse is sent your way:

**Legilimency: **_'Mrs. Fairy, Mrs. Fairy, Ahahahaha!'_

**Memories: **"Here I go, again"

Chapter 2: Letter Received and Countries in the Alley

Last Chapter:

The three broke out of their trance, only to turn and see the flabbergasted audience. Harry looked at his familiar, before turning to Prussia. "What'd I miss?"

This Chapter:

The obviously stunned countries shook their heads slightly, a dazed look in some of their eyes. England, oddly the first to recover, smiled slightly and just replied in the negative, to the confusion of the trio concerned. The other countries just watched as Prussia, still slightly confused, just sighed and helped Harry and his familiar up, keeping as close to Harry as he possibly could.

Italy and Romano just watched from the corner of the room, mildly serious expressions on their otherwise calm faces. They knew something like this would happen-they just didn't expect it to happen this soon. Harry's magic is stronger than anyone-possibly even his future headmaster or England-expected. They shared a glance and nodded slightly. They would have to keep an eye on that boy and keep his magic in check, for his own protection. They would explain it to him before school started, then. All of a sudden, Germany started looking for Italy, and he bounded over with a stupid grin on his face, and his brother followed, looking annoyed.

The party continued on. Gifts were given: Harry got a book on black magic know-how from England, a magic tomato garden from Spain, a book on World History from Scotland, a silver and black stein with a map of Germanic countries on it from Germany, and Prussia had to leave to get his gift for Harry. When he got back, Harry was sitting in England's lap with Scotland beside them, the Italian brothers across from them, and Germany leaning against the wall by the fireplace, all listening avidly to a story Harry heard somewhere. He waited until the story was over, before whistling quietly and sticking out his arm, which gained everyone's attention.

Harry and everyone else looked up at him curiously, before a great screech filled the house, and an eagle the size of a Golden eagle landed on Prussia's arm. He walked over to the couch, which held his young love and his father and familiar, before kneeling and bowing his head.

"Harry Kirkland, please accept my gift of the last Prussian eagle in existence. I have been taking care of him for the past eleven years, since he hatched on the day you were born. He will live as long as you do, and bond to you for life."

Harry looked amazed, and slowly-so as to not scare the gorgeous bird-reached his arm out to let the eagle switch over to his arm. He smiled slightly and took his hand off of his pantera before petting his new friend's head. His small smile turned into a full-blown grin when the black bird leaned into his hand happily. He carefully put his new pet near his familiar before kneeling down by Prussia and wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you, mein wunderbare liebe*, thank you so much. He is beautiful, since he's a symbol of you." Harry whispered into his favorite country's ear.

Tearing up slightly, Prussia wrapped his arms around Harry, feeling his heart swell with unconditional love. Who knew he'd ever want to settle down? They jumped apart, both blushing a bit when the sound of talons knocking on the window sounded, making the other countries chuckle a bit. England got up to open the window, and a barn owl flew in, going straight to Harry and dropping the letter in his lap, before winging it out of there, away from the larger bird glaring at her.

Harry calmed down his eagle by petting him absentmindedly, while staring at the letter strangely. "Hey Uncle Scottie," he said, causing his uncle to look at him curiously, "this Hogwarts school is at your place, right?" he asked looking up.

"Yeah, why?" Scotland replied, squatting down to look at the letter his pseudo-nephew opened, skipping past the greeting and reading through the equipment list. "This stuff is easy enough to get at Iggy's Diagon Alley." He murmured.

"If it's at your place, can you guys get to me easily enough if something happens?" Harry asked, causing everyone to stop what he or she were doing and look at him "I mean, something is bound to happen. I've had an evil lord after me since I was born, after all."

England and Scotland looked at each other across the room, England still being by the window. Scotland looked at the kid he has grown to care about contemplatively. "Yeah, every country can get to any magical school, even if they don't know magic exists. Lady Magic created us, and she is what keeps us alive right now. Therefore, we can always get into something created by her followers."

Looking slightly relieved, Harry read through his shopping list, before handing it off to his father. He leaned back into his boyfriend's arms, sighing in contentment when his familiar and eagle came over to the both of them. He looked over at Prussia and smiled, before kissing his nose.

"I never named the two animals I got, did I?" He asked Prussia, curiously, watching as his boyfriend shook his head.

'_My name, for your information, is Lightning. Us magical creatures are born with a name, and I bet birdbrain over there was, as well.' _The Tailstorm Pantera-Lightning-spoke up, '_Want me to link his mind to ours, as well?'_

'_If you could, Lightning, I would appreciate it.'_ Harry replied mentally, looking over to the cat who was perched on the back of the couch, curled protectively around the eagle who looked mighty comfortable for an eagle who had a cat about as big as he was wrapped around him. Feeling a slight tugging in their minds again, Prussia and Harry grasped onto it, melding the mind to theirs.

'_Servus*' _sounded a deep, rich voice which suited the bird rather well _'Who are you?'_

'_My name is Harry Kirkland. What is your name?'_

'_I have no name, since only my true owner-you-can name me.' _The bird replied, much to the surprise of the two listening in. Not daring to interrupt, looked to Lightning curiously, and saw him do the feline version of shrugging. Hearing his name called, Prussia looked up to Germany, and he was called into the kitchen, to help clean. He put the cat by his owner and went to go help his brother.

'_Hmmm….Oh! What if I named you Harrier, like the jet? Dad told me he uses them often!'_

'_That is a good name, Master.'_

'_Oh, Gott, don't call either of us master, I'm too awesome to have a bird calling me that!' _Prussia finally cut in, having paused in wiping down the cabinets. _'Call me Gil or Gilbert, and you can call him Harry, or some variation of.'_

Harrier looked to his owner, cocking his head in a bird-like fashion _'Can I really?' _He asked, and at seeing Harry nod, he ruffled his feathers excitedly _'Then, can I call you 'Ry?'_

'_Ry? I guess if you want to, then. I don't mind, Harrier.'_

Harrier was about to say something when all of a sudden, England yelled from the kitchen, "Harry, grab your familiars, Germany and the Italian brothers just left to go back home, Spain had to take care of his tomato garden which was in an area with a drought, and Scotland had to go get the Hogwarts land ready for the upcoming school year. Germany told Prussia to stay away, since he wanted time alone with his Italians. So, it's the three of us, and you need to get your supplies at Diagon Alley."

"Awesome! Gil, are you coming with us, for real?" Harry demanded

'_We're coming, right? Ya know, it would suck to be left in this house without you guys!' _Lightning whined, jumping from the couch-back to Harry's shoulders, and refusing to move, while Harrier grumbled in agreement and flew over to Prussia's shoulder, since there was no room left on his new owner's. Harry snickered, and said they were coming with them anyway, whether they demanded to, or not.

"Yes, meine liebe, I'm coming with you all. Even if we weren't soul mates-which makes me want to spend even more time with you- I would still want to see your magical community. Mine was torn down when Ivan forced me to live with him, and built a wall in my house. I kind of miss it…" Prussia trailed off, rubbing a spot near his heart mildly, where his magical community presumably once lay.

"Yes, yes, let's go! We need to go and get Harry dear's things, but first, let's put a glamour over him. We don't need to be mobbed, do we?" He sighed, taking out his wand, and muttering a quick spell, making Harry feel as if a raw egg was being dropped over him.

Wandlessly summoning a mirror, Harry looked over his new features. A boy with brown hair with blond highlights, eyes a different shade of green-more like England's-and tan skin like Spain's stared back at him. Harry turned to look at England with guarded eyes.

"Is this what I would look like if I was born to you and Papa, instead of Lily and James?" England sighed and hugged him, Prussia wisely staying out of the way for now.

"Harry, Tonio and I have been talking about this, but how about when you get old enough, the two of us blood adopt you? If we do this one, you will completely look like our child."

"Really? You'd do that?" Harry asked quietly. He may have lived with these countries for years by now, but his early on insecurities still manage to come back, sometimes.

Meeting Gilbert's eyes, both silently cursing the Dursleys to the ninth layer of Hell, Arthur leaned in and kissed his son on the forehead. After all, he was no longer his adopted child, or that kid he saved, or even his savior. Now, Harry is only his son, nothing more, or less.

"Now, let's go!" He said, standing and pulling Harry towards the door.

"Let's go?" Harry said, slightly confused at the mood change.

"Let's go!" Prussia exclaimed, ready to help cheer up his young love.

"Aw, shut it. I shouldn't have ever let America and France write a song about me." England grumbled, much to the amusement of his companions.

"That's why you don't get drunk around the Hero and his pet Frog." Prussia chuckled, avoiding England's swipe at his head.

"It's definitely your fault, for going to the bar with Big Brother Al, and Old Man Francis, Daddy." Harry snickered, hiding behind his boyfriend when his dad aimed a swipe at his head, instead managing to hit Prussia.

~,~HarryKirklandSonOfEngland~'~

Three hours later, after many detours for Prussia, and history lessons from England, they made it to the small, ratty old pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Once Arthur ushered the other two in, and they worked their way through the packed bar, the two nations and their favorite human came up to the brick wall. All Arthur had to do, being England, was press a hand to the wall, and the bricks were moving eagerly to allow the three passage.

Harry, gawking in amazement at the sights around him, let his dad lead him through the crowded street and to the many stores they needed to complete his list. First, they went to Gringotts and asked to go to Vault one, causing all of the goblins within earshot to stop what they were doing and bow, much to the confusion of the wizards being serviced in the bank. Looking slightly embarrassed, England waved them off, and let the proud-faced goblin lead the small group to the vault. They got into the cart, and England and the goblin smirked at each other before turning back to the other two.

"Hold on" they said in unison. Then, they were off winding through the depths of the bank, in a wooden cart that was some how capable of going Lord-knows-how-many G it manages. Once, Harry and Prussia thought they saw and heard a dragon, but it passed too quickly to be sure. One thing they were sure of, however, was the fact that they were in a cart driven by a goblin that was cackling wickedly with England while the two in the back were screaming in terror. Finally, the cart stopped. Harry and Prussia were the first out, and they collapsed against the wall. Harry leaned against his boyfriend, who was trying to not wretch his awesome guts out. Both of them were greenish blue, and looking very close to death.

England and the goblin looked at each other and shrugged with one thing running through their minds.

:What's wrong with those two?:


End file.
